In a laser beam work station, it is desirable to have a turntable system in which a wall separates an operator from the laser operations. The operator loads a first station of the turntable system while a laser robot operates on the second station of the system. A wall is mounted on the turn table so that laser beams cannot escape from the operating station. Another fixed wall encloses the laser operating station. A gap is provided between the fixed wall and the wall mounted on the turntable to allow the turntable to rotate freely.
Typically, present devices utilize a stationary louver system on the side walls with hinged flaps for the top and bottom turntable wall interfaces to cover the gap between the turn table wall and the fixed wall during laser operations. Such set-ups are labor intensive, include sheet aluminum components that are susceptible to warping during the welding process, and are susceptible to damage if construction is of light gauge. What is desired is an improved way to cover gaps between the turntable wall and the fixed wall during laser weld operations.
During laser welding operations of stamped metal parts, if no filler material is used with the weld, it is desirable to have the parts as close together as possible, with little or no gaps. Often irregularities in part shape and/or burrs on the parts may cause gaps in the desired weld area. What is desired is a way to eliminate such gaps without interfering with or inhibiting the laser weld operation.
Typically, present clamping devices utilize power clamps (ISI, deistic,, etc.) or standard air cylinder drive through a pivot to provide a constant force at the clamp. According to such methods, power clamps only generate rated forces when they lock in position. Interferences due to poor metal fit are sufficient to prevent power clamps from reaching the lock position resulting in extremely low forces. Also, when multiple clamps are driven by a common power source, an interference at one point will receive all of the force and the other clamps will deliver no force resulting in multiple decrepit welds.
When long rows of laser welds are desired, the typical clamping devices require large pivot units to swing the pressure feet into position and then pivot out of the way to allow for part load and unload. According to the typical methods, for parts with long rows of welds, multiple pivot units are required to drive the pressure feet into position. Additionally, the use of multiple pivot units results in tool congestion, swing clearance problems and tool cycle time penalties.